


Pilgrimage/朝圣

by Gravi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravi/pseuds/Gravi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo和Illya的一发滚床单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage/朝圣

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉。逻辑废，考据废，设定背不清，没有文力，时间点混乱，思路已死。还有，各位lo上的看官请见谅，小女子已被逼疯才出此下策……【不知道lo的燃点低而且还和谐图片……

Solo's POV

Solo喜欢Illya的身体。引人注目的六英尺五寸的身长，与一 身蛮力不符的匀称流畅的肌肉，还有不属于那个冰天雪地地域的健康的小麦色肌肤，以及，蛮横盘踞在他身上近乎狰狞的伤痕。

与喜好耍嘴皮子的Solo不同，来自苏联的Illya似乎更偏爱用拳 头摆平所有的争议和冲突。而这个癖好也给他带来了不少不必要的伤疤。它们像魔法森林里虬蟠卷曲的古老树根一样在Illya 的身体上蔓延开来，小臂（这一看就是徒手格挡时留下的疤痕 )，侧腹（兴许是躲闪不及？)，前胸（结结实实的挨了一刀 ，不过颜色己经很淡了估计是数年前的)，右侧大腿靠近动脉的位置，很新，还能看到粉红色的嫩肉，缝合手法糟糕透顶， 皮肤和肌肉都纠葛在一起，兴许是Illya自己的手笔。不过，最触目惊心的还是那道横贯Illya整个后背的刀伤。

这些伤痕，是最忠实的史官，用无声的语言默默地纪录下了被Illya埋葬在冰天雪地里过往。尴尬沉默的童年，劳改营，卫囯战争，克格勃…只消看着它们，Solo就似乎能还原出Illya的过去，一个混乱、压抑、扭曲、糟糕透顶的过去。Gaby说伤痕是 一个男人的勋章，可Illya似乎一点都不引以为傲，每次当Solo 问起这些伤痕的来历时，他总习惯用漫长难熬的沉默搪塞过去 。每一道伤疤就是一个无言的秘密。只有一次，当Solo因笫一次看见他后背的伤疤而目瞪口呆时，他用完全不Illya的口气打趣道，最致命的还轮不到那儿呢。Illya点点胸口，两厘米，只差两厘米，话罢，嘴角上扬到一个完全不合当下对话场景的弧度，仿佛他们现在正在讨论晚餐吃什么还有隔壁邻居家的苗圃新栽的南瓜秧而不是一颗5. 56毫米的子弹擦着心尖而过。

Solo—时不知表情该怎样摆。Illya大剌剌地背过身蹲下在行 李箱里翻找什么，腰间的浴巾翘起一个可疑的弧度，露出大腿内侧时隐时现的光滑的肌肤。  
“所以你还是把任务完成了。” Solo斜倚着门框说這。Illya没有回答，鼻腔里那声“哼”似乎在说這“那还用说”。等到Illya回过身，他一把就被熟练于四两拨千斤的扬基小伙儿撂倒在柔软的席梦思上。

Solo喜欢与Illya做爱。对方经过强化的身体的柔韧性好的惊 人。在Illya身上，Solo实现了自己最狂野的性幻想。每次做爱时，Solo喜欢把前戏做足，他会仔仔细细地亲吻他身上的每一处，而每当他探索到一处虬曲的突起时，他便更加流连忘返地用舌尖濡湿皮肤，直到它们在自己的唇舌的挑逗之下发红发亮 ，而伤痕的主人则更加不耐烦地扭动起来。Solo在内心底把这称作自己的朝圣之旅，而苏联人对此却恨透了。 “该死，别舔了，快进来，然后结束，”伤痕的主人粗声粗气地吼這，“不然我发誓把TT30*的七发子弹全打包进你的后脑勺。”但是夹杂其间的喘息和呻吟让烕胁变得软弱无力。

“不要心急，Peril, ” Solo不紧不慢地回答，全然无视了Illya清空弹夹的要挟，“不要老想着任务。不要浪费了这张King Size的床，和我一起好好享受一下。”

"Cowboy……”苏联人还想顶嘴，可美囯人探索他后穴的手指 顶到一个微小的凸起，一声烕胁就瞬时变成了绵软无力的呻吟

“你知道，受过伤的皮肤会更加敏感吗？ ” Solo恶性质地勾起嘴角，一边加重了手中的力這，一边吻上了Illya胸口的伤痕。 他立时收到了来自苏联的亲切口头问候。

“你，这个，天杀的，混蛋…” Illya挣扎蓍，咒骂的话语断断续续地从他红肿的嘴唇和咬紧的牙关蹦出。Solo突然停下手中的活计，盯着Illya,认真地说道，“你知道你什么时候最可爱吗，Illya? ”

可爱？很明显，Illya大脑一时当机，他咀嚼着这个词汇的含义 ，好像这辈子笫一次听到一般。他眨巴眨巴眼，清澈的蔚蓝瞳孔映照出对方同样湛蓝的瞳仁和明显甜度过高的笑容。

“你骂人的时候。”

Illya's P0V

Illya厌恶暴力。他知道，这句话从自己口中说出完全缺少可信度。可是他是认真的。暴力，以及暴力所带来的血腥残暴以及暴力背后的种种控制与被控制，压制与被压制的隐喻他都厌恶。但自打他记事起，暴力就与他如影随形。来自严苛父亲的拳头与带着血迹的皮带扣，劳改营监工尖利刺耳的辱骂和挥舞的皮鞭，卫囯战争中轰呜的炮火留下的弹坑和战场上来不及打扫的残肢，克格勃时期那些出现在熟悉的陌生的人身上数不清的弹孔。他并不是主动选择暴力的，可即便身为只信仰马克思列宁的共产党人，Illya心里仍旧默默地相信这就是宿命。常年与暴力为伍，Illya也习惯了用暴力解决一切，他厌恶暴力，却信仰暴力。因为他不得不如此。这是他唯一会的为人处事的方 式。敌人。干掉。叛徒。干掉。目标。干掉。Illya隐约明白自 己最终的结局或许也是被一个厌恶暴力却信仰暴力的同类干掉。手起刀落？还是扣动扳机？抑或是葬身火海？过程都不重要，结局才是重点。

所以他不介意自己受伤。以一个无名英雄的身份死在任务中总好过作为一个叛徒死在另一个囯家机器手中。

所以他讨厌Solo亲吻他的伤疤。这些暴力留下的遗迹，它们那么丑陋，那么狰狞，每回当他看向镜子里的自己时，它们都咧着血红的大嘴无声地嘲笑他。这些猛兽，嗜血而暴力的猛兽，  
它们就藏匿在自己体内。当他望向镜子时，它们就挣扎着尖叫着想要冲破那些缝合过的伤口破膛而出。每次都只差一点点，IIlya就要压制不住它们。

所以Illya讨厌Solo亲吻它们。仿佛那不是诏泽上冒出瘴气的泥泡，而是神龛前摆放仔细的贡品。仿佛那不是肮脏过去的垂死见证，而是Solo—步一叩首攀上的朝圣之路。

而那些伤口，在Solo密集而轻柔亲吻下一一复苏，发痒，像是要在溃烂的地方生长出粉红的新的嫩肉。所有他唇舌下落的地方，都被唤醒，被点燃，像夜空里的烟火，升空，爆炸。

“朝圣…” Illya唇齿之间无意流露出这个词汇，声音小到细不可闻。

“什么？” Solo俯身问這，下身冲刺的力度丝毫不减。

-阵灭顶般的快感把Illya从迷失的心绪中拉扯回来。“没，没 什么。”

Solo仍在Illya身上起起伏伏。Illya感到自己仿如一叶在狂暴海面上的孤舟，被狂风暴雨快要撕扯得崩析分离。而Solo的肩 膀是他唯一的支点，唯一的出路，唯一的救赎。他的指尖深深 陷入了 Solo隆起的肌肉，在喘息和挣扎中在对方宽阔后背上留 下道道刺目的血痕。

他不知這该如何结束。所有的一切。

Illya感觉自己好像在穿过一座漫长的甬道，黑漆漆看不到尽头。他在黑暗中冒冒失失、跌跌撞撞、遍体鱗伤，疯狂地想要找到出口。他其实并不知道出口那儿到底有什么在等着自己， 是久违的光明，是一颗子弹，还是另一条望不到头的黑暗冰冷的甬道。

可Solo却是这一路摸爬滚打中少有的温暖。Illya抱紧了对方， 将脸埋在Solo的颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着带蓍对方体温的气息。

而Illya却因此更加困惑了。他不知道如何结束。一切的一切。

他知這那卷磁带只会是一个开始。他明白美苏两囯的明争暗斗 不会结束。而他和Solo注定只会是一枚弃子。注定会有朝一日葬身在两大囯风云诡谲的倾轧之下。到时候人们会怎么称呼他们——政治斗争的无辜牺牲品？不，他们不无辜。至少他Illya 不无辜。他死有余辜。他的手上满是蛘血，指缝间都挂着黏稠的血迹。

Illya比谁都清楚这就是他的宿命。终有一天，他会和Solo持枪相对，用黑洞洞的枪口顶着对方的额头，代替了所有鲜花和诺言，比任何戒指和山盟海誓都管用。

Surrender your weapon.缴除武器。他不会期待回答。因为他知這，自己到时候一定会下手。总得有人扣动扳机。

他是恋人，是情人，是友人，可在这一切之前，他还是一个苏联人，一个共产党人，宣誓效忠祖囯，效忠克格勃，效忠所有隐秘而伟大的事业。

可是，在这之前，Illya吻上对方湿润的嘴唇，前额相碰，他想不顾一切地飞蛾扑火，哪怕只是一回。

"Surrender your soul，Mr. Solo. "

献出你的灵魂，索洛先生。

“Yes，my lord. ”

是的，我的主人。

The End

注：TT30:20世纪前半期，苏联托卡列夫手枪（又称TT30/33〉是 世界上最有影响力的手枪之一


End file.
